Koba
| First = | Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Koba is a short-tempered, aggressive and smart bonobo with a strong hatred for humans (notably Steven Jacobs), and seemed to have respect for Caesar. He had a scar over his blind eye and looked more feral than the other apes held at Gen-Sys Laboratories. 10 years after the events of Rise, Koba is a member of Caesar's colony of 2,000 apes. He may be the ape antagonist of Dawn. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes Chimp handler Robert Franklin guessed that Koba had been experimented on for years before he arrived at Gen-Sys, due to his docility on the operating table (a later batch of lab chimps were acquired from the San Bruno Primate Shelter - it's possible that Koba came from there too). While Koba was being given the ALZ-113, he shook off the tubes and the ALZ-113 was released into Franklin after Koba knocked off his mask. Dr. Will Rodman was surprised at the bonobo's intelligence, and selected him for trials of the new 'ALZ-113' drug. Koba was quickly capable of spelling "Jacobs" on a chalkboard-screen with his finger. He was freed by Caesar and immediately showed respect for him. He was seen to head in a different direction from the other departing chimps, but soon rejoined them in their escape. At the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba was ordered by Caesar to lead the chimpanzees in an attack from the bridge's high-wire supports. At the end of the battle, Jacobs begged for help as his helicopter dangled precariously over the water below, but Koba was signaled by Caesar to do as he wished with the vulnerable Jacobs. Jacobs called him a "stupid monkey" as Koba pushed the helicopter into the bay with an angry snarl, presumably sending Jacobs to his death. Koba then joined the other apes fleeing to the forest on the other side of the bridge. Later, in Muir Woods Park, he attacked Will but was stopped by Caesar. Angry, he ran off into the woods, but was soon seen acknowledging Caesar's leadership with the other apes. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes It is currently unknown what Koba's role in Dawn will be. It has been speculated that Koba will rebel against Caesar. Personality Koba, traumatised and disordered by the experimentation he received, Koba is psychologically defeated and extremely vengeful with a bitter vendetta against Steven Jacobs. Highly intelligent, callous and bitterly selfless, Koba enacted his vengeance against Jacobs at the climax of the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, by brutally killing Steven Jacobs without saying a word and a mere, adamant and malevolent glare flashing in his eyes. He is also short-tempered, aggressive and has a strong hatred for humans. Relationships Caesar Caesar is Koba's opposite. While Koba hates humans for all the times he was sent in the labs as a lab rat, Caesar still loves humans. Koba can be seen as Caesar's potential rival. In the beginning, it can be seen through the small interaction that the two apes have that Caesar trusted Koba enough to help Rocket lead the assault on the upper part of the Golden Gate Bridge, and he seems to have respect for Caesar. It is evident that when Caesar pushes Koba away from Will that if Caesar hadn't stepped in when he did, Koba would have killed him, after Caesar stops him from hurting Will, Koba attempts to challenge Caesar, but he backs down when Caesar slightly roars at him; warning him to stay away from Will, hinting at the rivalry that the two primates might have 10 years in the future. Notes * Koba was named after Joseph Stalin, who used 'Koba' as a nickname before the Russian Revolution.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Stalin#Origin_of_name.2C_nicknames_and_pseudonyms Joseph Stalin, nicknames and pseudonyms] * Perhaps coincidentally, the Niokolo Koba National Park is a Unesco World Heritage site and the only protected area in Senegal known to have wild chimpanzees.Niokolo Koba National Park at A.P.E.S Wiki (a different kind of Apes Wiki!) * Koba is a bonobo, a species of ape found to the south of the Congo River in Africa. Once thought to be chimpanzees, they have been classified as a seperate species. * Koba is responsible for the ALZ-113 pandemic. * Koba may be based on two real life apes: Kanzi, a bonobo who mastered keyboard communication at Georgia State University (and whose name also starts with the letter "K"); and a wild, aggressive chimpanzee named Saddam, who was known to have murdered a number of children near the Kibale National Park in Uganda before he was hunted down by an angry mob. * Asked about sequels, director Rupert Wyatt suggested one possible scenario in which Koba would take on the role as the main antagonist: "There's so much we can do. Whereas the story of the first film plays out as a fairy tale, the next film will play out as a Shakespearean sci-fi drama where you'll have Caesar as the leader of this revolution, but Koba would be the one leading his own troops wanting to wipe out humans in a genocide. But Caesar is more conflicted, and maybe Caesar needs Koba's assistance in terms of the conflict. And Maurice is his advisor and he's telling him to combine forces. Caesar needs the allegiance of the two, although he doesn't believe in what Koba believes in, which is complete genocide."[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/apecentral/news/?a=43720 Director Rupert Wyatt on the Film, Its Themes & The Sequel], by Ed Gross - ComicBookMovie.com (August 5, 2011) This portrayal of Koba might suggest similarities to Aldo, or to Stalin (also a significant influence on Animal Farm, a novel which Wyatt and Andy Serkis plan to film). * An earlier version of the script gave Koba's official Gen-Sys designation as "Nanotherapy, beta version: Male Test Subject #11". The same script emphasised Koba's sinister nature, with the lab assistants noting that "some are born rotten". Before their revolt, Caesar and Rocket escaped from their facility and broke into the lab in search of Caesar's mother. In return for a bracelet, Rocket freed Koba, who then killed Robert Franklin before returning to his cage, effectively framing Caesar. After the revolt, Koba lingered behind the ape army, infecting Steven Jacobs with the fatal virus and following across the bridge after the path had already been cleared. A deleted scene on the Blu-Ray disc of Rise of the Planet of the Apes showed Jacobs being given the ALZ-113 by the devious Koba. * In another deleted scene on the Blu-Ray and DVD version of the film, Koba finds a shotgun in the woods at the film's climax and learns how to use it. * Bonobos appear similar to chimps, except they tend to have longer limbs and longer hair on the tops of their heads. While Koba acts aggressively in the film, in reality Bonobos do not share this trait with Chimpanzees. Bonobos solve conflicts through complex sexual behaviors while Chimpanzees tend to solve conflicts with violence or aggression. * In one scene of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Koba may have spoke in which it sounded like he said "Amon". * Of all the apes that play active parts in Rise, ''Koba is only one that didn't get infected with the ALZ-113 when Caesar released it on the other apes. It is likely when he was at Gen-Sys he was infected when Will and his team attempted to test it on him. Trivia *It is speculated that Koba's role in ''Dawn ''will involve him being Caesar's rival in terms of both their views on how humanity should be treated. In other words, Koba may rebel against Caesar's cause for peace with the humans. This relationship is also a direct mirror of the relationship between "Caesar" from the original movie series and his leading military commander, General Aldo. In the fifth film, ''Battle for the Planet of the Apes, soon after the collapse of human civilization (through nuclear war) Caesar and Aldo become divided over how to treat surviving humans. Caesar wants to coexist with them, while Aldo wants to exterminate them. *Toby Kebbell will replace Christopher Gordon as Koba in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. *Judging by the recently released Koba character poster, it seems that Koba has not changed all that much in appearance. *Koba makes two appearances in the first TV spot for Dawn. The first is him sitting on his horse at Caesar's side and the second is him on his horse, riding through the forest. *it is possible that Koba knows how to use a gun as he is carrying one in the tv spot *From what a recent behind-the-scenes image depicts, Koba will have some kind of interaction with Caesar's son, River. *According to the recent sneak peek article by USA Today, it is said that Koba, though he still loaths humanity, respects Caesar and what he stands for. *Koba will supposedly have some type of leadership role alongside Caesar as to what this role will be is unknown. Image Gallery KOBA-V (3).jpg|Concept Art. KOBA-V (6).jpg|Concept Art. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes_koba.png|Koba writes. wetaKoba.jpg|Christopher Gordon as Koba. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes15.jpg|trailer shot. ThumbnailCA2WRQ9L.jpg|ALZ-113 trial with Will Rodman, Robert Franklin, and Donnie Thompson. ThumbnailCADMUJLX.jpg|Eye test. Koda.jpg|You know the drill. Play Dead. Koba 4.jpg|Concept art. Risesketch2.jpg|Koba, Rocket and Lucky art. page-start.jpg|Koba will Rebel. Off Koba.jpg|Koba Poster for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Koba Action Figure.jpg|Koba Action Figure. DOTPOTA.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Toby Kebbell during a night time scene with Nick Thurston and Lee Ross. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on horseback with a gun in his hand. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg|Human playtime. 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Koba and Caesar. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba in the Forest. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Koba with Caesar and Malcolm. References Category:Chimpanzees Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Apes Category:Bonobos Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters